jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hibiki Clan
The Hibiki clan stands out in the crowd due to their regularly rough appearance, super human strength and inability to walk in a straight line. History There is a man who is a determined liar who has used deceit and deception as a tool to avoid the truth of every point of his long and colorful existence. The truth about him is that he cannot face the truth about himself without experiencing a severe loss in self-confidence and respect. He fears the truth and attempts to smother it under layers of self delusion acting as an impulsive and thoughtless being who does what he likes and seeks never to face the consequences of his actions. His name is happosai and he is 300 years old give or take a couple decades as a young man he was deeply troubled and full of self-pity. You see happosai as a boy was much abused because he was small in stature and not very attractive his father was not the best sort of role model that one could have asked for and belittled the youth, taunting him with saying that he would never amount to much in his life. In point of fact his father was deliberately needling the boy to try and make himself into a man, but it was cruel and thoughtless and did much to diminish Happosai's self-respect and self-image, and so he vowed to make himself into a great martial artist while nurturing his wounded pride by turning into a pervert who would ogle and molest young women." It was during this journey that wondered into Joketsuzoku. It was here that he met a beautiful women, her name was Cologne. Cologne saw something in happosai that no one else seemed to see. She saw past his look and personality and gave her heart to him. Unfortunately happosai wasn't able to control his perverted nature around other women and was rejected by her. This left an opening for the demoness Ganglot, Ganglot was the sister in law of cologne. Years earlier the amazons had been afflicted by a plague it was hinted that Ganglot was the cause of this plague. So Rogaine Cologne's brother went to Ganglot to demand that she put a stop to it. When he found out that she had nothing to do with it he entered a pact with her so that she would cure his people. The price he would stay with her and be her slave. When she later freed him he choice to stay with her as her husband. Cologne refused to understand why her brother left her side for ganglot's, so to this day she resents her and blames her for what eventually happened. Rogaine later he met someone tougher than himself and he died. Xian-Pu their sister defeated that same enemy at the cost of her own life, and the loss of her two immediate siblings drove Kho-Lon into a state of almost manic depression. She blamed Fanglot for allowing it to happen. Ganglot had missed him terribly and she resented Cologne for holding her responsible for his death. So when Cologne gave her heart to Happosai, only to reject him in the end, she saw a way of getting even with her. Spitefully she turned happosai into a stronger warrior then cologne by granting his wish to be the world's most powerful warrior. Happosai wanted to become the world's greatest warrior, so she had him phrase his wish to become the strongest perverted ninja master in the world. With his powers and skills thus increased it was Childs play for him to steal the treasures of the village and escape, making a tour of the lands in which he carved out a legend as both a pervert and a fighter. It was because of this that the council of elders sealed ganglot away within her temple and the child, Razor she sired to be cast out into the world. Razor was forced to wonder the world to find a place for himself. His jurian and oni heritage greatly aiding him in his hardships. Through his journey he was plagued by numerous curses one was one of forgetfulness, this curse changed the electrical properties of his brain cells so that they unbind his short term memory before they could imprint as long term memory. Another one was the complete loss of his sense of direction. Everywhere razor went women would flock to him falling in love instantly, but razor could never remember them long enough to stay, thus the hibiki clan prospered around the world. Physiology Personality Hibiki's tend to share common personality traits, even at young ages. Being descendents of oni; they are typically very aggressive and hard-headed, with short explosive tempers. Powerful but rather simple minded in some ways not giving to thinking on their actions before reacting to situations with only half the needed information. Approach them in a calm state of mind and a hiniki can have levels of complexity and depth that would surprise you the soul of a poet in the heart of a warrior. How ever there is a great darkness in the clan of hibiki; the beserker rage. Their rage is something to be feared. When they're angry they become a force of nature that's almost unstoppable. They personify the demons they truly are, Mercy isn't even an option. This is because Oni society is often harsh and brutal, civilized on the exterior but quite barbaric. Underneath many oni whom you would encounter from their home world are vicious spiteful creatures every bit as savage and ruthless as they are made out to be in their legends. they are not naturally that way any more than humans are themselves brutal and cruel to one another but they all adapt in their own way to the demands of the societies into which they are born about the only main features oni have that do conform to their fearsome legends is the fact that they are given to a rather short fuse in the temper department. they lose their cool with far less provocation than most humans and revert to a savage berserk like state when sufficiently angered. Thus hibiki's have a tendency to get angry and stay angry for a long long time not to mention a particular obsessive streak that cause tem to fixate on a given idea and refuse to be budged from it come hell or high water. Strength The hibiki clan naturally possess exceptional strength - far greater than that of other humans - and are quintessentially built for fighting. Their tissue is somewhat denser than human standard so they are proportionally heavier and stronger then they look. Because of this they are required to go through a lot of training just so they don't accidentally hurt someone. Their metabolism gives them a natural resistance to poisons and illnesses as well as a regenerative ability. Chi Usage Their oni nature makes them naturally more adept at manipulating chi. Appetite Hibiki's are also noted for being ravenous trenchermen with seemingly insatiable appetites. Due to their enormous strength and intense aura, the hibikis' energy and nutritional intake needs are a great deal higher than most other human beings'. They are often shown eating plate after plate of food, resulting in many dishes piling up, often eating more food than logically possible. Weakness Due to the nature of one of the curses placed on razor the members of the hibiki clan have absolutely no sense of direction. Place them in a room with a single door and they will be unable to find their way out. It once took one member four days to find a lot behind his house. There is also a subset of hibiki's who receive razor's memory curse instead of the directional one, however this is extremely rare. It is interesting to note that the hibiki clans directional problem makes them experts with mazes. Have them walk a straight line and they might end up in hokkido, but put them in a maze and they'll be out within minutes. Fighting Mountain Style of the One Righteous Fist This style was created by Atsuko hibiki during her mission to bear the child of Genma Saotome. Seeing how deadly the anything goes style was she incorporated it into her own style of combat. All the basics of the One Righteous Fist are incorporated within the styles training. The eyes, the fists, the legs - the entire body is forged like steel swords. This style is no more than the application of those abilities. The main thought behind the One Righteous Fist training is not one of learning endless reams of flashy moves and a full repertoire of rigid stances that only work if used in a precise and exact fashion but won't work any other way. The idea of the One Righteous Fist is very laissez-faire and advocates using the style and stance that is considered by the student to be best. The idea behind the One Righteous Fist is to not only to gain experience through fighting, but the main thing is to apply the experience. Only in that way can a fighter truly find what they believe are the best specifics regarding their technique, and what works best against what type of fighter. The style is supposed to be an all-round, general teaching of the foundations of martial arts. It is not supposed to be a complex and intricate style, but rather a style that allows for modifications by the person using it. Also, there is no real fixed style to the one righteous fist. It allows for different stances and styles that are not indigenous to the style in essence, but can be adopted and used to meet the needs of the user. The One Righteous Fist does not highly advocate strength, because those are things that come naturally to a hibiki and do not have to be taught to be picked up by the students. In fact the training is done more for the control of the hibiki's monstrous strength then the creation of it. '''Weaknesses of the Style: '''The main weakness of this particular style is down to the fact that it is so laissez - faire in its approach. What a student gets out of the One Righteous Fist style of fighting is purely related to how hard that student is willing to train. Training Techniques Weights One of the training styles used in the one righteous fist is the weighted clothing. Due to their wondering nature hibiki's have gotten into the habit of walking around with huge weighted packs so they can carry their possessions. They also tend to wear weighted clothing. This enhances muscle and speed after the body becomes used to the extra weight. Kendo Another aspect of the style is its integration of advanced kendo techniques. The hibiki clan train in the use of incredibly heavy umbrella's as fencing weapons. Notes A Hibiki’s have a gift for languages and their nuances. They have the ability to read in languages that they’ve never actually studied. Category:Clan